


Ghost is a Good Boy

by NorthernLights37



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Broships between our animal friends, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Goes to Dragonstone, Romance, Season 7 divergent, The Wingman that was Promised, ghost POV, repost of the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernLights37/pseuds/NorthernLights37
Summary: Reposting the one and only, my very first Ghost fic from way back in Feb 2018.  Ghost is obviously the best boy - and a fucking excellent wingman.  Enjoy!





	1. A Strange and Distant Land

**Author's Note:**

> The One, the Only, the fic that kicked it all off - my very favorite Ghost Fic until the other ones I wrote :) For those who don't know, Fang and Claw and Skin and Scale are still out there, but I've consolidated them into one post with a new-ish story, Blood and Bone, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376262/chapters/48324070
> 
> Enjoy!

Title: Ghost is a Good Boy  
by NorthernLights37  
  
Summary:

In which HBO had the budget for Ghost to go with Jon in Season 7 - pure silly fluffy stuff

  
  
Notes:

I heart Ghost. And I needed to make sure I could write something not smut before I go back to smut.

  
  
Published at: 2018-02-22  
Revised at: 2018-02-22 07:00:00 -0500  
  


Ghost is a good boy.

He knows this because Jon tells him, and Jon is Ghost’s pack. Jon is Ghost’s brother and Jon saved him when he was very small and lost and cold. Jon gives Ghost good things to eat, and lets Ghost sleep next to him, and lets Ghost fight with him.

Ghost likes to fight things with Jon, and Ghost likes to fight things that try to hurt Jon, because Ghost will always protect Jon. Ghost and Jon are brothers and when Jon is sleeping he can hunt with Ghost, and Ghost can feel them together and it makes Ghost happy.

Jon tells Ghost they are going on a boat, and Ghost doesn’t know what a boat *is* exactly, but he will go with Jon because many people try to hurt Jon and Ghost cannot allow this. Ghost does not know where his wolf brothers and sisters are anymore. But Jon is Ghost’s brother, too; Jon and Ghost are the same blood, Jon is Ghost’s pack, and Ghost will not let anyone hurt his pack.

So Ghost will try not to scare the men that come with Jon, and Ghost will try not to steal food, and Ghost will watch Jon while he sleeps, because Ghost is a good boy.

********

Ghost is so happy to be off of the wood box Jon calls a boat that he runs as fast as he can up and down the gritty dirt by the water. There are many smells here, things Ghost has never smelled before, and he must make sure that Jon is safe here.

Ghost runs back to Jon when Jon is on the gritty dirt, and stands in front of Jon when the big men come and take Jon’s sharp thing. He growls and tries to look very mean, because Jon uses his sharp thing to fight and it does not belong to strangers.

But Jon puts his hand on Ghost and tells him it is okay, so Ghost stops growling but Ghost does not stop watching.

Jon and Ghost walk very far with the strangers, but one is not a stranger. One man is small and Ghost has smelled him before, a long time ago, so Ghost does not feel so nervous that these people will hurt Jon.

Ghost hears strong wind and then a big thunder sound, and very large birds fly very close, and roar very loud, and Ghost has never seen any birds like these. Ghost can smell that Jon is scared, that some of the other men are, but Ghost is not scared. Ghost knows they are saying hello. Ghost throws his head back and howls, to say hello, because Ghost is a good boy.

********

Ghost is a good boy, so he stays by Jon when they go into the stone building, passing more big men who seem angry, and Ghost does not like this. 

Ghost and Jon and the Gray Man that is Jon’s friend go into a very big room, with more angry big men, and Ghost is ready to fight if he must because they took Jon’s sharp thing and he must be Jon’s sharp thing now. Ghost is a good boy and he has very sharp teeth.

Jon stops and Ghost smells something. Many somethings. The Gray Man smells nervous, and the big men smell angry and Jon smells different. Jon talks to the Silver Lady sitting on a big rock and he smells like he might want to mate with her, and that makes Ghost happy because Ghost knows what mating is, and it is fun. Jon always smells a little sad and Ghost thinks that mating might make Jon happy because it makes Ghost happy.

Then the Silver Lady gets up from the big rock and Ghost stands in front of Jon, because the big men are following her and Ghost does not trust them. Ghost thinks the Silver Lady is talking to Jon but she is looking at Ghost and she stops a bit away. Ghost thinks she must be smart because Ghost does not like when people run at him because when they do they try to hurt Jon and then Ghost hurts them.

Ghost can smell her now, and she smells like the large birds he said hello to outside, and she does not smell angry or scared. Ghost looks back at Jon but Jon is just looking at the Silver Lady. Ghost thinks she has a nice voice and she holds her hand out, and Ghost wants a better smell but if Jon commands it he will attack, because Ghost is a good boy.

Ghost puts his nose near the Silver Lady’s hand and he sniffs, and she smells *very much* like the large birds outside, and like campfire, and something that is familiar to Ghost. Ghost can smell something like Jon on the Silver Lady’s hand, and Ghost thinks Jon must have already mated the Silver Lady and that means that she is Jon’s pack, too. Ghost pushes his face all the way into the Silver Lady’s hand, and she smells very happy and she scratches behind Ghost’s ear. Ghost decides to see what she tastes like so he licks her face and she laughs and Jon makes him come back because Jon says Ghost has bad smells in his mouth.

Ghost sits now, and Jon pets his head in the way he likes. They get to leave the big room and Jon tells Ghost very quietly that Ghost is a very good boy, indeed.

********

Jon is doing things with paper and Ghost is bored and he wants to explore all the smells outside, so he leaves and runs down stone ground until he finds the dirt. Ghost can smell the very large birds so Ghost tries to find them to say hello again, and when he does they are on the very high ground eating something that smells very good.

The very large birds have meat and Ghost wants some, too, but on the ground they are too big for Ghost to fight. One of the birds does not want Ghost near and he blows hot air in Ghost’s face. Ghost whines and backs away, and creeps over to the next large bird he sees, and that bird makes the hot air and a thunder sound and Ghost knows what that means, so he backs away again. The other large bird is watching Ghost, and he has lots of meat, but Ghost has learned and so he stares back, whining when the bird crunches bones in his teeth. Ghost waits and the large bird looks at him, and then the bird hits the meat with his snout and it lands near Ghost. Ghost likes this bird because he is sharing and that is what pack does.

Ghost eats the meat and soon he feels someone coming, and he can smell it is the Silver Lady. Ghost thinks these birds must be her pack, like Jon and Ghost. She is not scared of the hot air because she goes to each of the large birds, and when she comes to Ghost and the nice bird her eyes are very big but she is not scared, so Ghost keeps eating and swishes his tail.

She calls the nice bird a Rhaegal and says he has made friends with Ghost and Ghost thinks this is true because the large bird shared and that means he is a friend to Ghost. The Silver Lady looks at Ghost and asks him if he wants to come with her back to Jon, and Ghost would like to play with the large bird friend he has made but Jon will be sad if he can’t find Ghost and Ghost does not want to make Jon sad. Ghost is a good boy.

The Silver Lady pets Ghost on the head like Jon does and she takes him to Jon’s room, and Ghost scratches on the door because the Silver Lady smells nervous. Jon opens the door and sees Ghost and the Silver Lady and Jon and the Silver Lady *both* smell like they might want to mate with each other, but they smell a little scared, too. Ghost is not sure why, mating is not scary.

The Silver Lady is leaving now and Ghost whines a little because he does not want her to be scared, and when she crouches down to look at him Ghost lays his head on her shoulder and leans into her, because this makes Jon feels better and Ghost thinks maybe it will help the Silver Lady, too. Ghost can smell that she is happier, now and she hugs Ghost around his neck like Jon does and Ghost is happy, too, because Ghost feels like a good boy.

********

Jon tells Ghost he has to stay at the tall ice, and Ghost does not like this because he knows Jon is going where the bone men are and they always try to hurt Jon, but Ghost stays because Ghost is a good boy.

Ghost waits for Jon and then the Silver Lady comes with Jon’s friends, and her large birds and a bone man, but she is very scared and very sad. Her birds fly high and roar and Ghost understands. Their brother is gone and Ghost is sad, too, because Jon is the only brother Ghost has left. Ghost’s other brothers are gone, and he howls to the birds as they circle above him.

The Silver Lady is gone but Ghost knows her smell, and Ghost finds her and she has a wet face and she is saying Jon and Ghost knows she thinks Jon is gone but Ghost can feel him. Jon is Ghost’s pack and Jon is Ghost’s brother and Ghost knows where Jon is. Ghost can feel him coming, but Ghost cannot share with her like he shares with Jon so Ghost lays beside the Silver Lady and she lays her head on him and pets him. Ghost doesn’t mind, Ghost has made Jon feel better this way too, and she whispers to Ghost that he is a good boy. But Ghost knew that.

********

Ghost had to ride on a boat from the tall ice and Ghost had to ride on a boat to the place with bad smells and the Yellow Lady that wants to hurt Jon, and Ghost does not want to ride on any more boats, but Jon tells him they are going home and the Silver Lady is coming, too, so Ghost will be a good boy even though Ghost thinks he hates boats very much.

The Gray Man gave Ghost some bones and something crunchy and Ghost is busy eating for a long time, but when he finishes he goes to find Jon because Ghost has learned that the best thing to do on a boat is sleep.

Jon is not in the room that smells like him, so Ghost hunts, and hunts, and he finds the Jon smell outside a door that smells like the Silver Lady, and Ghost is very happy as he smells down and around because Jon is finally mating the Silver Lady and they are howling and it is a very happy sound. Then Jon howls very loud and Ghost howls because they are pack, and Jon is his brother, and Jon is very happy.

Ghost lays down in front of the door because the Silver Lady is Jon’s and Ghost is not going to let anyone near Jon and his mate. Ghost is a good boy.

Ghost wakes up when Jon opens the door and sees him, and Jon laughs, then Ghost sees the Silver Lady and she laughs too, and she tells Jon to let Ghost inside. She asks Ghost if he is going to be a good boy, and Ghost thinks that she will see what Jon already knows: Ghost is always a good boy.

  



	2. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost POV of the War for the Dawn - just a good boy doing good boy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously kinda canon-divergent, because fuck it why not? I do what I want! Happy Friday from your favorite asshole!

Ghost is a good boy.

He is afraid, afraid of what he smells on the wind, the sounds in the night, the grinding of ice and the stench of decay because he knows what it means.

The bone men are coming, and they will hurt Jon. He knows this. He knows if they come close enough they will take his brother away, and this time Jon will be gone and Ghost will not be able to carry him until he can return.

It will be the forever kind of leaving, like Summer and Shaggy Dog and Grey Wind. It will be like big, angry, screaming scaly birds that the Silver Lady is bound to, the ones who make great fire and make the air around his head shudder in waves that make his fur stand on end. Their brother is gone, too, gone like Ghost’s brothers, and he wonders how he is meant to save Jon, when Jon always wants to do very scary things.

Ghost is afraid, but he will do what he can to keep Jon alive, and he thinks as hard as he can as they march through the snow, the steady clop of hooves and racing hearts of the mounts like a drumbeat in his ears as he tries to find a way to keep Jon safe.

Ghost is afraid,yes, but he will not back down from this fight, because he is a good boy, and although he is scared Jon has shown him how to be brave.

\-----------

Ghost is a good boy, and when Jon tells him to stay close to the Silver Lady, he does. He knows this land, this is home, this is a place called Winterfell, but as he lopes into the big yard, and sees the faces of the men gathered, he thinks it does not feel much like home, anymore.

He likes to be near the Silver Lady, especially now. For Jon has gotten a pup on her, and the call of blood is strong. Wolves protect their own and she has a life inside her, and he will protect them both for Jon.

He thinks Jon would do the same for him.

He knows this is true, and he likes the Silver Lady, and the way she speaks to him so softly, and how she has a happy smell when he brushes his great head against her. She is even happier when Ghost and Jon are together with her, and she lets him lay his muzzle across her lap and runs her fingers through his fur as she talks to Jon in a different voice, one that sounds like smoke in the air.

He doesn’t like what happens next, because they make him leave the room then, and he knows they are mating because Jon has finally learned what Ghost meant for him to know, that mating is a very fun thing, that should be done often. Now that he has a mate he does not frown so much and smell so sad, and that makes Ghost like the Silver Lady even more.

But not everyone has a nice voice when they talk, in this cold place, this place that used to be his home. He shivers when Jon’s sister with the fire hair and Nymeria’s girl, the one like a flickering shadow, talk to him with angry, loud sounds.

He does not know why they are so upset, but he thinks maybe they do not know about the bone men that are coming, maybe they don’t know that the birds and their big fire can kill the bad things and make them go away.

But then he realizes, when he hears the Silver Lady’s name, smells the sharp edge of fury that takes over Jon’s whole body, that they do not want her here and they want Jon to send her away.

He feels a growl building and comes to stand beside his brother, because this is not the way of things. The wolf chooses the mate, not the pack, and the one who leads the pack has the final say. He thinks they do not know and wonders why it is that things with two legs are so stupid sometimes.

It is easier to be a wolf than a human, that much he knows.

When he sleeps, that night, he lies along the floor, quiet and still, beside Jon’s mate, listening to the tiny flutter, like the wings of a butterfly on a rare summer day, that comes from her body. It is not her heart, but another, and the sound makes Ghost happy even though he is afraid.

This kind of afraid makes him angry and he does not get much rest, just watches and waits, between bouts of dozing, because he thinks that danger is very close now, the kind that men make, not monsters.

Ghost is a good boy, but he is not a nice boy, and he will show them that he can be a monster too, if he must.

\-------------

Summer’s boy smells strange.

They are sitting in a stuffy room, and the boy Bran is talking, but all Ghost knows is that he does not smell like a boy at all. Not a boy, not a man, no, this boy is not like the rest. And when the thing that is not Bran looks at the Silver Lady and Jon Ghost growls, low in his throat, a warning the room hears well.

They are afraid of him and that is good. People are silly creatures, Ghost thinks, and they do not do the things they should, to protect themselves. They do not see the power that Jon and the Silver Lady have, or they do not want to, but no matter which it is, it makes Ghost angry.

In the pack, it is the strongest who leads. It is the strongest who decides. The weak follow, that is what they are meant for, but all must play their part for the pack’s survival. That is the bargain struck in the wild.

The people in this room are weak. And soon, Ghost knows, they will learn the truth, because death is coming. He has heard it on the wind, in the rustling of the trees; It will be upon them soon, and they will know what it means to be hunted like a hare in the woods, running and running but destined to die the moment the chase starts.

Not Jon, though. Not Jon, or Jon’s mate, or the pup she carries inside her. He will protect them above all others, and the great birds will too, and he is finding it hard to care what happens to the others. They fight against the will of the pack, and those who do that will find themselves alone, when the darkness comes for them.

Ghost is a good boy, and he protects his pack, to the end.

\------------

Ghost loses sight of Jon in the fray; his brother is too dangerous and he is riding one of the large birds, and there is fire and smoke and blood and screaming everywhere he looks.

But he can hear the thunder of wings, and he prays to the Old Ones who made him that Jon does not fall, as he tears another head free, another bone man falling as he streaks away to find something else to kill.

He can smell the fear in the air, the smell of piss and acrid sweat as these humans battle, swords clashing and cries ricocheting in his ears.

But then he lifts his head, as dread sweeps him, because Jon is his brother and Jon is his blood and he is about to die.

Ghost runs faster than he ever has, and the Silver Lady thunders to the ground on her big black bird, and the dirt shakes under his paws as he moves, swift and silent, to where Jon is, on the ground once more, but in so much danger Ghost does not think he can breathe.

Everything is bad, then, and the wind howls in his ears, and he bares his fangs and leaps, because this bone man who squares off against Jon is not like the others, and he bites and rips but it does no good. He is shoved away, an icy pain that turns hot in his side. He knows he is bleeding but he does not care, because Jon is standing and holding his sharp thing high and he sticks the pointy end in the bone man, and for a moment he is happy, because that is what Jon does best.

But the bone man is a tricksy sort and he sticks Jon in his side, before he falls, and Ghost does not understand how the bone man disappears, then, in a sound like glass breaking, and then it is all around, and it hurts his ears, but he crawls, moaning, to where Jon lays on the snow, blood pooling under him.

The Silver Lady is crying, he can hear it, even as cheers begin to rise on the wind, because all the bone men are gone now, but he does not feel happy. He does not feel relief. Jon is hurt, and the Silver Lady cries, and her big birds that have made so much fire this night scream into the air.

He lays his head upon Jon’s chest, their blood mixing, combining as it seeps from them both, and closes his eyes, because he is a good boy, but he is tired, now, so tired, and he does not want to be alone.

\------------

Ghost is a good boy, and when his eyes open again he can only think of Jon, and he feels about in the way only he can, finding the beat of his brother’s heart easily enough.

It is slow, he thinks, but it is steady, and he whines happily as he sees that Jon is laid on a bed. They are inside, and there is a fire, and he thinks that maybe, finally, they are safe.

Something stirs beside Jon’s still body, and he sees it is Jon’s mate, and he listens hard to make sure that Jon’s pup still lives within her. Fighting is hard work and dangerous for pups and mothers alike, but he can hear the life inside her, and so he lets himself go soft when she drops to her knees before him and slides her hand along his head.

“You poor sweetling,” she whispers, and he winces and whines again when she brushes a hand against his ear, because it HURTS and he doesn’t know when that happened, but it doesn’t matter now. He stretches, and he feels the wound on his side anew, hot and blazing as it pulls, but it has been closed. He can see little marks all along it, holding his skin together, and he lets out a chuff of air. He will not die this night, he thinks.

She lays her head against his, and he can feel her tremble against him, hear her whisper in his mangled ear. “He won’t wake, Ghost. He won’t wake.” He feels something wet and warm drop against his fur, and she is crying again, the Silver Lady, and so he turns his head and licks at her cheeks, tastes the salt and the sad all at once. She laughs, even as he cries, and this makes Ghost feel better, even as he worries for his brother. He is a good boy, after all, and Jon would not want his Silver Lady to be crying.

With a groan, he heaves himself off the floor, and moves towards the bed, hoisting himself up to press against Jon’s side. He is still there, Ghost knows, still locked away inside his own flesh, and he will wake, Ghost is sure.

They must wait, and so he will, shifting over a little more so that Jon’s mate can climb up on his other side. He is surrounded by their warmth and the rhythm of their hearts, and his eyes grow heavy and drowsy.

Ghost is a good boy, and he will wait forever if he must. For Jon, he will do anything.

\-----------

Jon sleeps, but when Ghost dreams he is there. They run through the icy woods, and sometimes Ghost does not know if Jon sees through his eyes, or he sees through Jon’s. When he tastes the rich blood of a hare on his tongue he thinks it must be his dream they share, but other nights it is different.

Other nights he lays on a wooden, rough-hewn floor, and Jon is there, at a table, a little lad with silver hair perched on his knee, and their laughs mingle together and make his chest feel over-full. He looks over, and beside a window, staring out into the daytime sun, is the Silver Lady, and in her arms she holds a wee little pup, and she sings a song that makes his ears perk.

This is a happy dream, Ghost knows, and he thinks it is Jon’s, but it could be his, too. This is what he wants, to be with his pack, his family.

He likes those dreams, and when he wakes he always feels lighter, as his red eyes watch the sunlight creep across the floor.

And finally, after the sun has shown herself then disappeared three times, Jon stirs, and when his eyes crack open, and he takes a shaky breath, he slides a shaking hand to his side and finds Ghost laid beside him.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, his voice thick and rough. For a moment there is just Ghost and Jon, but Ghost’s high-pitched whine alerts the Silver Lady beside him, and she smells happier than Ghost can remember as she scrambles from their nest of blankets and furs and lays her hands all over Jon, everywhere she can reach, pressing her mouth to his face as she says his name.

“Jon!” Her cry alerts all the people who linger in the halls, and the door opens, but Jon and his mate do not seem to notice. They are too lost in each other, he thinks, and he leaps from the bed, his wound nearly healing and not paining him near as much anymore, and bares his teeth.

They can come later, these people, the Gray man and Nymeria’s girl and the angry red-haired one. He growls and they back up, the Gray man raising his hands in surrender and saying they will come back later, his eyes never leaving Ghost.

He walks to where they are, backing them out of the room, and lays against the closed door, satisfied that no one else will open this door without him knowing. Jon and his mate need time alone, he thinks, but he sees Jon’s smile, sent his way, a smile he can feel inside his heart, and he puts his head on his paws and closes his eyes. “Good boy, Ghost.” Jon’s gruff reassurance makes him feel happy, that he has done the right thing, done what his brother wanted.

Jon doesn’t want company, just now, this is what he knows for certain, and Ghost will make sure that Jon gets all the time he needs, because Ghost is a good boy. Their gentle whispers to each other fill him with an overwhelming sense of peace, and safety at last, and the sound lulls him to sleep.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
